Les sept péchés capitaux selon Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff
by Chachaperon
Summary: Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff sont des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D et membres des Avengers. Malgré cela ils ont des défauts comme tout le monde. Leur relation complexe sont guidé par ces sept péchés capitaux. Rating T pour langage et scène suggestives. Rating M pour dernier chapitre.
1. La Paresse

**Coucou, fans du couple Clintasha! Voici une autre fiction sur ce tandem que j'adore.**

**Chaque pêché capital aura son petit passage, la fiction est un ensemble de drable. Mais les chapitres se suivent logiquement.**

**L'ensemble de l'univers et des personnage de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**La paresse:**

**comportement de quelqu'un qui répugne à l'effort, au travail, à l'activité ; goût pour l'oisiveté; manque d'énergie dans une action.**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que les Avengers vivaient à la Stark Tower rebaptisé Avengers Tower. Ils avaient pris cette décision, après une seconde réunion de l'équipe pour affronter un ennemi. Leur difficulté majeure avait été de les réunir dans les plus brefs délais. Fury avait donc ordonné que les Avengers sauf Thor, dû à son statut de roi d'Asgard, emménage dans la Stark Tower.

Ainsi Bruce Banner passait le plus clair de son temps avec Tony dans les laboratoires, Steve Rogers apprenait les bases de l'électronique avec Jarvis et Natasha et Clint, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission, s'entrainaient dans la salle de gym.

Mais cela faisait deux jours que la russe n'avait pas vu son coéquipier. Ils étaient rentrés de mission en même temps et depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à côté de lui, il y a deux jours, elle ne l'avait même pas aperçu. Après sa séance d'entrainement quotidienne et après avoir pris une douche, elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Aucune réponse, elle rentra et le vit endormi dans son lit entouré de coussins. Il ne supportait pas être seul dans un lit. Elle se rappela que lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, il se collait à elle et la prenait dans ses bras. Au début elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il faisait cela et d'où lui était venu cette habitude. Puis à force de persuasion (et de verres de vodka), il lui révéla un jour que lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère le prenait dans ses bras et le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme cette présence le rassurait. Les missions étaient stressantes et le soir venu, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne pouvait dormir seul et devait sentir quelqu'un ou au mieux quelque chose contre lui. C'est à partir de ce moment que Natasha dormit avec Clint. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de mission, Nat avait dormi avec Clint puis le lendemain, avait posé des coussins tout le long du corps de l'archer.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté du lit et l'observa durant quelques minutes. Les coussins n'étaient pas exactement à la même place, il avait sûrement dû les déplacer pour aller se doucher. Elle se leva, s'assit à côté de son visage et caressa ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait des cheveux aussi fins que ceux d'un bébé. Puis, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle laissa sa main glisser sur sa joue. Bizarrement il ne réagit pas, elle pensa qu'il avait reconnu son toucher. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et lui murmura à l'oreille « Clint il faut que tu te lève ». Sa seule réponse fut un grognement. Il se retourna et cala un coussin contre son oreille. Elle l'enleva et répéta plus fort « Clint ça fait deux jours que tu dors, il faut que tu te lève ». « Non, je n'ai pas assez dormi, il y avait 12 heures de décalage horaire » répondit-il. « Les deux jours de sommeil ont largement récupéré les 12 heures de décalage ». « Encore deux heures » supplia-t-il sans grande conviction. « Il faut au moins que tu te lève pour manger » dit-elle en se levant. « Jarvis m'a préparé à manger ». Face à la paresse de son ami, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se plaça au bout du lit. « Clint si tu ne te lève pas maintenant, je vais faire quelque chose que tu ne va pas apprécier ! ». Le faucon ne répondit même pas. L'espionne attrapa le drap et d'un geste vif, le tira et le jeta par terre. Elle sourit à la vue du dos de son coéquipier complètement nu. « Clint, tu sais que tu es nu ? » Il émit un grognement en guise de réponse. Il se retourna et lui fit face « Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois nu » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Certes, mais je te conseille de te lever et de te rhabiller pour ne pas faire face aux blagues salaces de Stark. Tu sais qu'il y a des caméras dans ta chambre. » Répondit-elle en montrant le plafond. Clint balança sa tête en arrière et souffla d'exaspération. « Stark, je t'emmerde ! ». « Moi aussi Legolas » répondit Stark par l'intermédiaire de Jarvis. Clint sourit et se remit sur le dos. Natasha croisa ses bras et admira le corps de l'archer : il avait un corps parfait, musclé mais pas autant que Steve. Son dos était parsemé de cicatrices dû aux missions son regard s'égara un peu plus bas. « Arrête de mater mon cul ». La voix de l'archer sortit Natasha de sa contemplation. Elle prit un coussin et le jeta sur sa tête. Il se retourna et dit « Tu va me le payer ! ». S'ensuivit une bataille de polochon épique qui se termina par le plaquage de Natasha contre le matelas. Les deux espions reprirent leurs souffles. Leurs cœurs battaient en rythme. Ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher Natasha se décala et sortit de l'emprise de Clint. Ce dernier tomba sur le coussin. « Quand tu voudras m'embrasser, tu te lèveras » dit l'espionne en sortant de la chambre. Clint suivit des yeux les fesses de la rouquine et se dit mentalement qu'un jour il vaincra son défaut pour Natasha, mais pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre?**

**Dites moi tout par review ^^**


	2. La Gourmandise

**Ce chapitre est très court, et je m'en excuse mais c'est un sujet qui n'est pas facile à développer, les autres chapitres seront plus longs.**

* * *

**La Gourmandise :**

**désir**** d'aliments jugés particulièrement agréables**

Une semaine après être rentré de mission, le S.H.I.E.L.D organisait une grande soirée en l'honneur des Avengers à la tour. La réception avait bien commencé, puisque Stark n'était toujours pas arrivé, en retard comme toujours avait précisé Natasha et Pepper. Elles étaient toutes les deux au buffet en train de parler aux côté de Bruce et de Clint. Le scientifique était mal à l'aise, entouré des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D et s'était donc exilé avec Pepper et les deux seuls agents du S.H.I.E.L.D qu'il appréciait.

Enfin vers 22 heures, le grand Tony Stark fit une entrée magistrale avec son armure : il arriva sur le balcon, enleva son armure et rentra dans la salle à manger en costume et salua la foule. Pepper et Banner se rapprochèrent du bar, où était Tony, pour mieux entendre son discours. Les deux espions préféraient rester en retrait : Clint voyait mieux à distance et Natasha était plus intéressée par la fontaine de chocolat que par le speech du milliardaire. L'archer remarqua que l'espionne ne quittait pas la fontaine des yeux. Elle se lécha discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Clint sourit : il connaissait le point faible de la Veuve Noire, la gourmandise.

« Vas-y personne ne regarde » chuchota-t-il a son oreille. « De quoi tu parles » répondit l'espionne avec un air innocent. « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle » dit-il en jetant un regard à la fontaine. Elle répondit par un sourire : elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il passa son index sous un étage de la fontaine et le passa sur ses lèvres. « En plus, c'est du chocolat noir, ton préféré ». Elle allait craquer, il en était sûr, il fallait juste qu'il la pousse un peu et elle s'abandonnerait à son péché. Il repassa son index dans le chocolat et le posa sur la lèvre inférieure de Natasha. Elle fixa son doigt puis le regarda dans les yeux. Il caressa ses lèvres avec son index et s'arrêta au milieu de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure puis arrivé à sa lèvre inférieure, elle mordit le bout du doigt de Clint. Il enleva son doigt de sa bouche et l'essuya sur une serviette. Elle lui sourit et partit comme si elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Il la suivit du regard et pensa que la Veuve Noire l'avait mordue, une fois de plus et il était encore tombé dans sa toile.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par review ^^**


	3. L'Orgueil et la Colère

**Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire un chapitre pour l'orgueil et un chapitre pour la colère. J'en suis désolé, malgré cela, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

* * *

**L'orgueil :**

**attribution à ses propres mérites de qualités ou de comportements**

**et**

**La Colère :**

**grande ****irritation****, ****violent ****emportement ****qui ****se traduit ****par ****de ****l****'****agressivité**

La soirée avait bien commencé pour Barton, il avait flirté avec sa coéquipière, ce qu'il adorait. Mais l'espionne ne s'était pas contentée de Clint : elle séduisait d'autre hommes du S.H.I.E.L.D.

La russe n'avait jamais dit haut et fort qu'elle pouvait séduire n'importe quel homme mais elle le montrait par son comportement et sa tenue. Ce soir, elle avait mis une robe courte noire avec un décolleté plongeant où se perdait, trop souvent selon Clint, les yeux des agents. Assortis de talons aiguilles noires, atout de charme dont les hommes raffolent.

Elle passait entre ses hommes, avec son air angélique, de petite fille qui ne veut pas déranger mais qui fait tout pour qu'on la remarque. Elle ne faisait que passer mais ils se retournaient tous pour voir la tornade rousse qui les avaient bousculés. Elle s'en amusait, elle riait de ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les hommes. Car oui, ce pouvoir ne lui venait pas du sérum mais elle avait un don de séduction, et elle en abusait terriblement, surtout en cet instant.

Elle était en train de parler à un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il était jeune, maximum vingt-cinq ans, grand, fin, brun. Clint bouillonnait intérieurement : il n'était pas du tout le style de Natasha. Elle aimait les hommes de son âge ou plus âgé, jamais en dessous de trente ans, plutôt musclé et pas gringalet, blond et pas brun et les yeux clairs et pas foncé. L'archer se déplaça, sans se rapprocher, pour mieux voir les yeux de « la conquête du soir ». Ils étaient bleus : merde, pensa Clint. Quand au jeune, il répondait aux avances de la russe : il lui offrait des verres, l'invitait à danser, lui caressait les cheveux. Il avait la gorge sèche devant tant de beauté et de sensualité : ses lèvres rouges, sa peau porcelaine, cette cascade de cheveux roux, ce corps à faire envier les plus belles actrices d'Hollywood. Oui, Natasha Romanoff avait tous les ingrédients pour être une séductrice.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura quelque chose à l'agent. Il sourit et lui passa son bras autour de la taille.

Clint serrait ses poings nerveusement. Il devait se calmer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle draguait un homme devant lui. Il prit une grande inspiration puis souffla un bon coup. Cela ne l'apaisa pas pour autant, car il venait de voir Natasha rentrer dans l'ascenseur, ses doigts entrelacés dans ceux du jeune homme. « On est jaloux d'un minet » lança Tony. Pour seule réponse l'archer lui jeta son verre de champagne à la figure. Il partit vers les escaliers sans porter une quelque conque attention aux plaintes du milliardaire. Il descendit jusqu'à l'étage où était les chambres et s'arrêta net dans le couloir : le brun embrassait langoureusement Natasha. Il l'avait plaqué contre la porte et essayait de tirer la fermeture éclair de sa robe, alors que l'espionne actionnait la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte. Clint se colla contre celle-ci et entendit le bruit d'un tissu qui tombe sur le sol : Natasha était en sous-vêtement devant cet homme. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer dans la chambre et tuer ce mec. Mais s'il le faisait, Natasha lui en voudrait et il ne voulait surtout pas la vexer.

Jamais elle n'avais couché avec un homme dans la tour, même pas avec lui ! Il entendit le matelas grincer. Il ne pouvait en entendre plus, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il se leva et rentra dans la pièce mitoyenne : sa chambre. Il s'affala sur le lit et pleura. C'était des larmes de colère, de jalousie. Il se releva et essuya ses larmes : il ne devait pas pleurer, pas pour ce genre de chose. C'était un meurtrier pas une mauviette. Il se déshabilla, prit une douche et se coucha avec la ferme intention d'avoir une conversation avec cet homme.

* * *

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

**Je ne posterai que le prochain chapitre quand j'aurai 5 reviews (oui je sais je suis diabolique) mais je veux connaître vos impressions!**

**P.S: Tous les chapitres sont déjà écrit, je n'ai plus qu'à les publier**


	4. L'Avarice

**L'avarice:**

**attachement excessif à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose, souvent l'argent.**

Ben se réveilla aux côté de Natasha Romanoff. Il sourit en repensant à cette nuit magique qu'il avait passé aux côtés de la Veuve Noire. Quand il allait raconter à ses collègues qu'il avait couchés avec Natasha Romanoff, le rêve de tous les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D, ils seraient verts de jalousie. Non seulement il était le fils du maire de New-York, agent de cette organisation prestigieuse et en plus il avait eu une aventure avec la plus belle et la plus sexy des agents du monde. Rien que d'y penser il souriait.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la tour Avengers. Il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse, impatient de rencontrer les autres membres de l'équipe. Ces derniers étaient dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et quel fut leur surprise quand ils virent rentrer Ben dans la salle. Tous les hommes le dévisagèrent avant de reprendre leur activité sauf Clint qui lui lança un regard meurtier. Le jeune homme fit comme s'il était chez lui et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. « Vous faites quoi, là ? » demanda Tony. « Ben, je prends mon petit-déjeuner. Ah pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté Ben Harper, enchanté de vous rencontrer Tony » répondit le jeune homme en tendant sa main au milliardaire. Ce dernier la regarda et l'ignora. « Vous savez que mon père est le maire de New York ». « Et donc ça vous donne le droit de coucher avec Natasha » dit Clint en se levant. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un couche avec SA Natasha.

Clint était avare, pas par rapport à l'argent mais plutôt par rapport à sa coéquipière. C'était la sienne, personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Il faisait des exceptions lors des missions et encore, il était rare que l'espionne en vienne à ce stade.

« Qui êtes vous pour me parler sur ce ton ? » demanda Ben. « L'homme qui va te botter le cul si tu ne quittes pas la tour immédiatement » répondit Clint. « Tu sais, tu n'es qu'un agent, rien de plus. Je pourrais te faire virer. Je n'ai pas peur de toi ». « Pourtant tu devrais ». « De plus Natasha n'est pas ta propriété » Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Clint attrapa par les cheveux Ben et tapa sa tête contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ben se releva le nez en sang et regarda les Avengers « Et vous n'allez rien faire ? » dit-il surpris de la passivité des autres hommes présent dans la pièce. « Vous voulez que je me mette en colère» demanda très sérieusement Banner en posant sa tasse de café. Pour seule réponse, Ben sortit de la cuisine en courant et jurait qu'il en parlerait à son père. « Je ne te savais pas aussi possessif, Legolas » dit Tony. « Je ne le suis pas, je suis juste avare » répondit l'archer en sortant de la cuisine. Steve, Bruce et Tony se regardèrent : décidément ils ne comprendraient jamais les deux espions.

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

******Bon, ma menace a fonctionné, donc pour avoir le chapitre suivant, je veux au minimum 5 review (oui je sais je suis cruel, mais c'est pour votre bien mes chéris, je veux connaîtres vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais)**

**Laissez une review :)**


	5. L'envie

**L'envie :**

**Sentiment de vouloir un objet ou une personne.**

Après cette altercation, Clint Barton était allé à la salle d'entrainement pour se détendre un peu. Il s'était d'abord étiré puis avait fait quelques tours de course dans la salle. Il commença à s'exercer au tir à l'arc lorsqu'il perçut une démarche familière. « Alors, c'était bien hier soir ? » demanda l'archer à Natasha. « Moyen, je m'attendais à mieux » répondit-elle en faisant la moue. Clint continua à tirer sans faire attention à l'espionne qui se rapprochait de lui. Il eut envie de lui demander dans quel but avait-elle couché avec cet homme mais la russe le coupa. « De toute façon ce n'était qu'une mission ordonné par Fury ». Clint s'arrêta, pourquoi Fury avait donné cet ordre, il n'avait jamais demandé à des agents de se « prostituer » ?

« Il y a quelques semaines, le maire de New-York a ordonné à Fury d'embaucher son fils, malheureusement c'est un incapable qui mettait à mal la sécurité et l'anonymat du S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury voulait le virer mais pour le maire de New-York ses raisons étaient trop flous. C'est pourquoi il m'a ordonné de coucher avec Ben » dit Natasha.

« Comme ça, il pouvait le virer en justifiant qu'il avait eu une relation avec un collègue de travail ce qui est strictement interdit » poursuivit Clint avec un sourire.

Il était heureux que cette aventure d'un soir ne fût que dans le cadre d'une mission. Pendant un instant il avait cru que c'était un peu plus sérieux.

Il continua ses tirs alors que Natasha se colla contre lui. Elle l'enserra par la taille et posa son visage contre son épaule. Sa poitrine était contre le dos de l'archer et elle pouvait sentir tous ses muscles se contracter durant l'entrainement. Elle laissa tomber mollement ses bras contre sa taille et glissa sa main droite sous son débardeur gris. D'instinct Clint contracta ses abdos et sourit. Son index faisait les allers-retours entre le bas de son ventre et son nombril. Il rata le milieu de la cible déconcentré par l'envie.

L'envie de l'arrêter, de la prendre dans ses bras,de la plaquer au sol, de l'embrasser. Mais pas ici, pas devant les caméras, surtout pas sous les yeux de ce pervers de Tony, qui ne s'empêcherait pas de faire des répliques salaces. Il respira un bon coup et se re-concentra sur sa cible, banda son arc mais ne lâcha pas la corde, coupé par la russe : « tu pourrais m'apprendre ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant. Il se retourna et lui répondit : « Bien sûr, prend mon arc ». Elle suivit son ordre et Clint se plaça derrière elle. Il rapprocha ses jambes et colla son torse contre son dos. Il prit les deux mains de Natasha dans les siennes et les plaça correctement sur l'arc.

La tension entre les deux espions était palpable. Pourquoi elle lui faisait cet effet, pensa Clint. Pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'elle, c'était sa coéquipière ! Il se devait d'avoir une relation strictement professionnelle ! Flirter était une chose, mais avoir envie de plus, en était une autre. De plus il savait très bien que la russe voulait la même chose que lui, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Elle tira la corde et Clint replaça l'arc dans la bonne position avant qu'elle ne lâche la corde. Elle n'atteignit pas le milieu de la cible mais presque. Elle réessaya une dizaine de fois avant de réussir. Pendant ce temps, il s'était assis à même le sol à deux mètres d'elle et la regarda sauter de joie. Il se releva alors qu'elle le rejoignait et lui rendit son arc. Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le toucher de ses lèvres si douces sur sa joue lui provoqua une petite décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle lui murmura un merci, son souffle caressant son oreille.

Elle sourit et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires mais s'arrêta alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle se retourna et dit « Je serais sous la douche si tu me cherche » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Là, elle le cherchait. Il sourit alors que la porte claquait derrière elle. C'était une invitation, il en était sûr.

Pendant qu'il décrochait les flèches et rangeait son matériel, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire : la rejoindre ou retourner dans sa chambre.

Oh et puis merde ! La tentation était trop forte et de toute façon il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

* * *

**ça commence à devenir chaud!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera rating M mais je ne décris pas trop. Les personnes qui pensent ne pas lire le prochain chapitre, laissez moi une review et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la fiction en générale.**


	6. La Luxure

**Voici, enfin, le chapitre que vous attendez tous (bandes de pervers).**

**Attention, je le répète, Rating M.**

* * *

**La luxure :**

**Penchant immodéré pour la pratique des plaisirs sexuels, renvoie aussi à une sexualité désordonnée ou incontrôlée.**

Il rentra dans les vestiaires et entendit le bruit de l'eau couler sur le carrelage. Il alla à son casier, se déshabilla et rangea ses affaires avant d'aller aux douches.

Natasha entendit des pas se rapprocher : elle sourit. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait lui résister.

Il prit un peu de gel douche dans ses mains et se lava rapidement avant de prendre un gant pour laver le dos de Natasha. Il frotta le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis ses épaules. L'espionne savoura ce moment de pure intimité car il n'y avait aucune caméra dans cette partie de la tour. Elle fit craquer ses épaules, les déroula et leva ses bras tel un chat heureux. Clint lâcha l'éponge par terre et emprisonna la taille de Natasha dans ses bras. Il cala sa tête contre son cou et déposa ses lèvres sur son épaule. Elle sourit et rejoignit ses mains à celles de son coéquipier. Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes sous l'eau brulante, dans cette position à savourer ce moment.

Puis, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il attrapa le tube de shampoing, en versa dans ses mains et commença à masser les cheveux de la russe. Cette dernière bascula sa tête en arrière et apprécia cet instant : elle adorait quand il lui lavait les cheveux. Il passait ses doigts entre les mèches bouclés de ses cheveux longs, massait son crâne et démêlait les nœuds de cuivre de ses doigts agiles. Il ramena la chevelure en arrière et caressa ses pointes qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ses doigts continuèrent le chemin jusqu'à arriver à sa chute de reins. Elle rougit à cette caresse entreprenante qu'il venait de lui faire et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il joignit ses mains dans son dos et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle déplaça ses mains jusqu'à son cou et entrelaça ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et prolongea le baiser. Elle fit un petit saut et accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille comme un koala.

Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou et la mordit. Natasha réprima un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et fixa ses prunelles grises. Qu'es ce qu'il attendait ? Elle en avait envie, lui aussi.

Et enfin sous une pluie d'eau, ils s'unirent dans une union charnelle. Il caressait ses courbes généreuses alors qu'elle l'embrassait sauvagement. Elle écarta son visage du sien pour reprendre son souffle : ses sensations lui rappelèrent Budapest. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an. Elle avait trouvé cela long mais elle n'avait jamais oublié et elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Ses pensées se brouillèrent et enfin l'orgasme vint. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler son nom et de planter ses ongles dans sa chair.

Elle l'avait encore fait, pensa Clint. Il allait avoir une autre série de cicatrices comme la dernière fois : l'araignée l'avait une fois de plus mordue.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, fit glisser ses lèvres sur son menton puis sa gorge. Il suça cette chair si blanche et la mordit : vengeance pensa-t-il. Elle sourit malgré la douleur : qu'es ce qu'il pouvait être taquin, mais qu'es ce qu'elle aimait ça. Dans la vie de tous les jours il jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris et les règles ne changeaient pas avec le sexe.

Il se retira ne sentant plus les jambes de Natasha autour de sa taille. Elle s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber, les jambes flageolantes. Elle devait se calmer, calmer ce tourbillon d'émotion qui agitait son ventre. Il la soutint pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle réussisse à tenir sur ses jambes, puis partit en direction des casiers. Il prit sa serviette, s'essuya, l'attacha autour de sa taille et prit la serviette de Natasha.

Elle s'appuyait au mur carrelé pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à ralentir les battements de son cœur ? Elle pensa que c'était l'adrénaline, mais peut-être était-ce autre chose qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer. Elle arrêta de réfléchir en sentant la serviette moelleuse sur ses épaules. Clint enroula Natasha dans la serviette, passa son bras gauche dans son dos et son bras droit en-dessous de ses jambes. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et il la souleva. Il l'emmena jusqu'au banc à côté des casiers, tel un chevalier portant sa princesse. Il l'assit sur le banc et prit une petite serviette et essuya ses cheveux. Elle l'observait caresser ses cheveux comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il l'aimait c'était évident, mais était-ce réciproque ?

Il la déplaça sur ses genoux et caressa son visage. Il passa son index sur son front, puis sa joue et son menton. Elle avait un visage parfait, dessiné au crayon et il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et en cet instant, elle était sur d'une chose : elle l'aimait. Il écarta son visage du sien et la reposa sur le banc pour s'habiller. Ils sortirent leurs vêtements de leurs casiers et s'habillèrent dos à dos. Clint venait d'enfiler son bas de jogging et cherchait son débardeur sur le banc puis dans son casier. « Tu cherches ça » dit Natasha avec un air mutin. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle portait son débardeur. Il était trop grand pour elle, il lui arrivait juste au-dessus du bas de son short et l'on pouvait voir ses côtes. Il l'attrapa par le débardeur, rapprocha son visage du sien et… Steve entra dans la pièce. Il la relâcha et maudit le Captain pour cette intrusion. Il l'observa sortir de la salle et quelques minutes plus tard il reçu un message sur son portable : rejoins-moi dans la chambre si tu veux connaître la suite. Il sourit et pensa qu'ils avaient un péché commun : la luxure.

* * *

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre? Pas trop choquant?**

**Dites moi votre chapitre préféré et pourquoi.**

**Dites moi tout par review**

**Et encore merci pour tous vos messages et les personnes qui ont suivis la fiction**


End file.
